


Admirando desde la lejanía

by AnonimaTraumada16



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimaTraumada16/pseuds/AnonimaTraumada16
Summary: Ella lo admiró siempre desde la lejanía, con buenos ojos, por supuesto. Pero nunca pensó que por un malentendido en todo los sentidos, fuera a pasar esto.





	1. Admirando desde la lejanía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z No me pertenece.
> 
> Este fic se lo dedico a: Jek-Scarle. (En fanfiction.net).
> 
> N/A ― Segunda historia publicada aquí. Y en fanfiction hace como tres años :P. Corregí un poco, pero lo dejé mayormente como estaba en el original.

 

* * *

 

** § **

 

**§Aᴅмiяαηᴅo ᴅεѕᴅε lα lεᴊαηᴉα§**

  
  


**§**

  
  


* * *

 

Cada vez que lo observaba desde la lejanía parecía que le fascinaba más todo de él.

Y eso era tan anormal como impresionante.

Le gustaba su forma de comportarse ante todas los diferentes contextos que siempre pasaban.

Le gustaba que era amable con todos y que los tratase como iguales sin importar la edad, su aspecto o sus formas de comportarse.

Eso era genial.

Y por eso no sólo ella lo admiraba, sino todos los de ése lugar.

Al fin y al cabo él, sin saberlo, se había convertido en alguien que era admirado, y amado, por todos con los que se cruzase.

Y por eso a ella también le fascinaba él. Pero lo que no le gustaba era la forma en la que se comportaban las chicas cuando a _él_ le interesaba una chica, o parecía interesado en una. Porque ahí ellas se convertían en unos demonios, y al final sin darse cuenta antes, aquella persona siempre se trasladaba a otro lugar. Y él se deprimía y recibía el consuelo de todos.

Cosa que ella supo que era un beneficio para todos. Por eso no los soportaba.

Y todo por él. Aunque ella no llegaría a tales extremos sólo por una persona, era demasiado exagerado y al final el que terminaba perdiendo no sólo era la persona, y él también, sino ella misma ya que recibiría en su mente la culpa de todo, y el karma algún día la atacaría con lo mismo, eso seguro.

Además, como dice el dicho: No hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran. Y ella lo admiraba a él de una forma que prefería no hacer esa clase de cosa.

Ella lo admiraba desde la lejanía después de todo.

Y prefería que no la notara nunca, al menos que sea para estudios.

Eso era lo que más prefería.

**[...]**

Aquella misma tarde, luego de clases, ella salió caminando como la sombra que quería parecer ante todos.

Se dirigió caminando vagamente, y a la vez rápidamente hacía la salida. Por alguna razón sentía las miradas de todos en su espalda cada vez que pasaba junto a una persona.

Un presentimiento la abrumó de repente: algo andaba mal. O más bien, alguien estaba planeando algo que tenía que ver con ella.

Se apresuró a salir, y luego, como si fuera la chica más paranoica del mundo, miró de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda, de atrás para adelante, en busca de algo sospechoso.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Frente a ella unas cuantas chicas amontonadas como si fueran bolitas de plastilina de todos los colores pegadas y combinadas en una bola multicolor, se pararon y la miraron inocentemente.

Y ella lo supo.

Ése algo tenía que ver en serio con ella, y si esas chicas estaban ahí significaba que: O les caía mal; O él estaba interesado en ella.

Claro que ella prefirió que les cayera mal, porque, es decir, ¿qué chico en el mundo se interesaría por alguien tan no-especial como ella?

Además si él estuviera interesado por ella, sería como ganar los premios Oscar improvista y sorprendentemente. Cosa que nunca pasaría, ¿verdad?

Ella las miró indiferente, como si su antes paranoico comportamiento no hubiera sido hecho. Las demás también le mantuvieron la mirada, hasta que una de las que estaba en medio del grupo dio dos pasos al frente (cosa que provocaba que estuviera entre tres o cuatro para llegar a ella) y habló:

―Más te vale no acercártele si no quieres ver y sentir lo que te pasará. ¿Entendido?

Ella, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, les dijo:

―No entiendo de lo que hablan. Y además, ustedes no controlan mi vida y mis acciones.

La que se había parado al frente, frunció el ceño y la enfrentó enojada.

―Me refiero a Boomer, idiota. No te hagas la que no sabes, y además, sí podemos controlar tu vida, enana.

―Eso no lo creo. Y tal vez seré enana, pero...―sonrió de medio lado―... Algunas veces las cosas pequeñas son las que más resisten y ganan. ―terminó diciendo antes de que todas se le abalanzaran encima y ella se escabullera entre ellas sin que se dieran cuenta.

Corrió y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. De seguro ya sus días no serían tranquilos desde ahora, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba y pasaba por su mente en ese momento, sino el hecho de lo que antes la chica rubia que se había parado enfrente le había dicho: Él, Boomer, estaba interesado en ella.

Y eso, como ella pensaba, sí que era muy improvisto.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza una sola vez...

**[...]**

Al día siguiente, ella tuvo que tomar el autobús para no encontrarse nuevamente con aquellas chicas que seguro querían enfrentarse nuevamente a ella.

Por su mente lo único que había pasado desde que llegó a casa el día anterior hasta que se durmió fue que Boomer estaba interesado en ella.

Y todavía seguía pareciéndole impresionante ello. Pero se sentía mal de alguna manera al darse cuenta que ella no lo quería de esa manera, sino que lo admiraba solamente. Por eso, también estuvo un buen tiempo pensando en cómo evitaría que él se acercara, o al menos qué tendría que hacer para que dejase de estar interesado en ella.

Además, por su mente pasaba el pensamiento de que sólo lo quería admirar desde la lejanía, no desde la cercanía.

Y no lo quería rechazar si es que de verdad estaba interesado en ella de esa manera, es más, podría hasta darle la oportunidad de convertirse en su amigo. Pero eso también causaría problemas no sólo para ella de parte de esas bravuconas, sino para el interés de Boomer.

Estaba tan confusa, que ni siquiera cuando bajo del autobús pudo ponerse en su guardia paranoica, y, como siempre había hecho, evitó a toda costa a todas las personas a su alrededor que de seguro ya sabían lo que había pasado ayer.

Se dirigió a su salón y se sentó en el mismo pupitre de siempre.

Pero, por supuesto, las cosas que pensó que estarían tranquilas, fueron contrariadas por las miradas al pasar junto a ella. Algunos hasta querían acercárcele y hablarle, cosa que ella no quería para nada.

Por eso, concentró su vista en la nueva lectura que había conseguido antes de ayer en la biblioteca, y que hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo para leerla y explorarla.

Cuando comenzaron las clases ella siguió teniendo la sensación de ser observada por muchos, y no dudó en achicarse en su lugar de estudio ante eso. De alguna manera se sentía amenazada por la mirada de todos. Nunca pensó que sólo porque alguien muy popular y amable supuestamente estuviera interesado en ella, terminaría en tantos pensamientos paranoicos, pero a la vez realistas y locos.

En toda la clase se dijo a sí misma que en cuanto tocase la campana final, se iría rápidamente de aquí y evitaría a toda costa cualquier acercamiento de Boomer, y de los demás como siempre había hecho desde que llegó.

Pero, por supuesto, la mala suerte siempre a estado ―y seguirá estando― junto a ella, ya que en cuanto salió del salón las miradas no sólo fueron peores y más amenazantes, sino que cada persona que pasaba decía algo extraño sobre ella que de seguro tenía más mentira que verdad. Por eso odiaba los rumores, y también a los que los comenzaban.

Cuando fue a dejar sus libros a su casillero al pasar por la habitación donde el conserje dejaba sus artículos de limpieza, de un movimiento rápido, una persona desconocida la agarró desprevenida y la ocultó junto a ella en la habitación.

Con la mano de la persona tapándole la boca, ella trataba de ver quién era su "agresor", por decirlo así, mientras se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, que más bien era el pecho y la puerta por la habitación tan pequeña y llena de artículos cuyos olores eran muy notables.

La persona le susurró en el oído:

―Shhh, no te haré nada, pero prométeme que cuando te saque la mano no gritaras, ¿entendido? ―ella asintió y la persona desconocida, que por su voz masculina supo que era hombre, le quitó la mano de encima.

―¡¿Quién eres?! ―al no poder voltearse por tan poco espacio, tuvo que preguntar. Él le volvió a poner la mano en la boca al oír tal grito.

―Oye, te dije que no gritaras. ―susurró nuevamente en su oreja, provocando un cosquilleo.

― _Esha biesh._ ―contestó ella en su mano. Él volvió a quitar ésta.

―Bien, te llamas Momoko, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó en susurro. Ella asintió.

―Sí, ahora, ¿qué quieres, persona desconocida? O más bien, ¿quién eres? ―le preguntó ella, Momoko.

―Soy... Boomer. ―Si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar oscuro de seguro la pobre Momoko sería vista hecha un tomate andante.

Es decir, la persona que admirada desde la lejanía, y que supuestamente está interesado en ella, estaba detrás de ella, en un lugar pequeño y oscuro. Pegados espalda con pecho.

―¿Qué demonios? ―iba a decir, pero se contuvo y dijo en verdad:― Umm, ¿y qué quieres conmigo?

Boomer parecía suspirar por detrás de ella.

―Me he venido a disculpar por un malentendido. ― _Será acaso..._ , pensó Momoko esperanzada de que fuera lo de que estaba interesado en ella. Y vaya que tenía suerte― Al parecer cada vez que estoy cerca de una chica por mucho tiempo, ella siempre se traslada o no viene más aquí. ―dijo triste, y, por primera vez, Momoko supo que todo era un malentendido de que cada vez que él supuestamente se interesaba por alguien, las demás chicas bravuconas lo malinterpretaban. Se sintió mal por ello―. Pensé que sólo era coincidencia, hasta que me di cuenta de que a cada chica que me acercaba por mucho tiempo a hablarle, le pasaba lo mismo. Entonces siempre todos me venían a decir cosas sobre ella para nada buenas, para que dejara de estar triste. Cosa que me dejaba aún peor, debo decir. ―soltó una risita que era más falsa que lo falso―. Por eso intenté algo que fue muy estúpido de mi parte. ―tomo una pausa―. Y eso fue señalarte y decir que me caías bien. Bueno, ―se apresuró a decir antes de que Momoko le replicara esa parte― sí me caes bien, pero ellos malinterpretaron todo pensando que tú me gustabas, y luego oí que ayer las chicas te atacaron, ¿verdad?

―Yo diría que me amenazaron. ―dijo Momoko suspirando.

―Creo que fue por lo que dije; y también pude comprobar que ellos habían malinterpretado también las charlas con aquellas chicas. Y que ellos tuvieron la culpa de que no vinieran, y que se trasladaran, lo que es muy lamentable. ¡Pero te prometo que arreglaré todo ahora mismo! Tuve que retenerte aquí porque sabía que ellas nos interrumpirían en mi disculpa. Así que, lo siento, Momoko. ―Momoko sintió que se ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba.

―No pasa nada. ―ella se dio cuenta también que sus suposiciones eran ciertas desde el principio. Que él se interesara por ella de esa forma sería como si ganara un Oscar inesperadamente. Pero, ¿por qué se sintió decepcionada? No es como si ella estuviera interesada en él de esa forma, ¿verdad?―. ¿Ahora ya me puedes soltar?

―¡Oh! Sí, claro. Lo siento.

―Gracias. ―Momoko abrió la puerta y salió estirándose ya de paso por estar en tan pequeño lugar. Se giró y miró cómo Boomer salía todo sonrojado. Ella le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia para luego despedirse e irse apresuradamente. Con su paranoico ser haciéndola pensar que alguien miraba su espalda mientras se alejaba de Boomer.

En cuanto salió del edificio de secundaria pudo divisar a un montón de chicas en la salida, así que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fue por la parte trasera y se dirigió a la parada más cercana, para luego tomar el primer autobús que de suerte fue el indicado.

Llegó a casa con una pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Por qué se había decepcionado porque Boomer no estuviera interesado en ella?

**[...]**

Los días pasaron y el malentendido fue arreglado para suerte y decepción de Momoko.

Boomer y ella no volvieron a hablar después de aquella disculpa y Momoko lo siguió contemplando desde la lejanía.

Admirándolo y preguntándose la misma pregunta desde hace días.

En varias ocasiones Momoko sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, no obstante, rápidamente sacudía la cabeza y se sacaba la idea de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, luego de ése presentimiento, también le siguió otro al día siguiente.

Y al siguiente.

La pobre ya hasta pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca.

En uno de esos días fue directo a su casillero, y en cuanto lo abrió, una carta de color azul voló hacía el piso desde el mismo. Lo agarró y, guardando sus libros y cerrando su casillero, la abrió y leyó.

Y decía:

_Para Momoko:_

_Creo que ahora el malentendido se aclaró, pero también se hizo realidad en mí._

Momoko supo entonces de quién era y lo que trataba de decir.

La decepción que antes había tenido se fue al demonio, y comprendió todo sin haberse dado cuenta antes.

Le gustaba Boomer.

Y, al parecer, la persona que admiró desde la lejanía también estaba interesado en ella.

Eso alcanzó para hacerla sonreír de buena gana.

Vaya suerte que tenía.

  
  


**°Fin°**

 

 


	2. Admirando desde la media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —N/A— Advierto que este fic tiene a un Butch, con actitudes muy diferentes xD Y a una Miyako igual o.O Aunque a ella más bien no la cambie del todo xD
> 
> —Disclaimer: Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z No me pertenece. Sólo la trama de esta historia.

* * *

 

 

**•**

 

 

**Aᴅмᴉʀαиᴅᴏ︆ ᴅзsᴅз ɩα мзᴅᴉα**

 

•

 

* * *

 

_Miyako Gotokuji:_

Líder de las bravuconas y porristas de la secundaria.

La más hermosa, lista y _amable_ de allí, al igual que la más fuerte y demoniaca.

Oh, pero también es la líder del club de fans de Boomer, mi pequeño hermano.

Por eso en cuanto se entera de que alguien está interesado/a en él, llama a su grupo y lo resuelven de la forma que ellos creen mejor. Cosa que les voy adelantando, es la más dolorosa solución de la historia.

Pero eso era antes de lo que sucedió. Y que por cierto yo ayude. Así que...

De todas formas eso sera una gran parte de la historia de cómo me empecé a fijar en ella. Poco a poco, y a la vez rápida y inesperadamente.

_Y así comenzó todo..._

** (Lunes). **

Como les conté antes, el club de fans liderado por Miyako controla los intereses de las chicas por Boomer. Por eso siempre que alguien quiere "aumentar" la relación que tienen las interesadas con él, reciben una visita inesperadas de las del club.

Y luego por el miedo, o tal vez por el trauma que les causó aquella "visita", no vienen más, o directamente se trasladan de lugar de estudio (algo bastante complicado).

O al menos eso era lo que pasaba, hasta ahora.

Por un malentendido que se veía de lejos, las chicas del club tenían su vista plantada en esa tal Momoko Akstustumi, una estudiante que cada vez que veía, ni siquiera parecía estar interesada en el mundo real y se sumergía en sus lecturas que no podían ser vistas por sus largos flequillos quienes le tapaban la cara. Una chica que incluso me sorprendió por el color de ojos que tenía, sólo conocía a una persona que tuviera unos ojos tan anormales y ése era mi querido hermano mayor Brick.

Como sea, el punto es que en cuanto ella salió del instituto, me la encontré nuevamente siendo asaltada por las del club, pero, en un rápido movimiento, huyó del lugar sin que aquellas chicas se dieran cuenta.

 _Sorprendente_ , pensé en cuanto la vi.

Y ensimismado como ya estaba pude divisar la cara furiosa (que pocas veces se veía) de Miyako quien les gritó a las chicas que fueran a por Momoko, o, como le estaba diciendo Miyako ahora, "la idiota".

En uno de sus arrebatos de furia su mirada se cruzo con la mía que era una indiferente de lo ocurrido, aunque en lo más profundo de mí sentía admiración por Momoko.

Miyako me miró con su misma mirada de antes, pero luego rápidamente la cambió a una inocente, como las que siempre usaba, y que de seguro la hacía ahora sólo porque era hermano del chico más amable y popular de la secundaria.

Por eso me di la vuelta y caminé contrario a ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que ella me miraba.

** (Martes). **

Tome el autobús, que sorprendente fue también tomado por Momoko, la miré algunas veces pero ella ni cuenta se dio de mi presencia.

Como siempre.

Bajamos, pero nuevamente no se dio cuenta de mí, y parecía que estaba más en las nubes que un día cualquiera. Y eso me sorprendió.

_¿Será acaso que esta pensando en el malentendido?_

Quién sabe, ni yo me doy cuenta de lo que piensa por sus inexpresivos ojos rosas. Pero se me pasa por la mente que ella no quería tener más problemas con las bravuconas del club y por eso fue que tomó el autobús.

Ella incluso se parece en mí en eso de evitar los problemas.

Las clases pasan, y con ellas las personas que hablan, gritan, bailan y hacen sus estupideces para llamar la atención. A mí no me importa, sólo reposo en mi pupitre con el menor interés de escuchar al pobre profesor que agoniza con sus alumnos.

 _De seguro no pensó que pasaría esto cuando se convirtió en profesor_ , pensé viéndolo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y velozmente dirigí mi mirada a ésta, donde una rubia de dos coletas que reconocí fácilmente entraba todas sonrisas inocentes y falsas. Y, como si fuera poco, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Desde mi posición lo único que hice fue verla con desinterés y nada más mientras la de ella era un misterio por resolver.

 _Odio los misterios_.

Había oído que ella vivía con su abuela ya que sus padres la habían dejado por sus trabajos en Milán. Y desde entonces, y gracias a la compasión de todos, ella no sólo se volvió popular por su lindura, sino por su "dulzura", que en estos momentos no diría que la tiene por lo que vi ayer. Aunque, quién sabe, yo no la conozco realmente y no la puedo juzgar por lo que hizo ayer sin saber sus sentimientos o...

_¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!?_

Miyako se para al frente y anuncia el partido que se realizara (y en el que actuará) la semana próxima, y al cual yo no le presto atención. No es que no me interese, sino que ya dejé de ir hace mucho tiempo desde que Kaoru, mi mejor amiga, se fue de la secundaria por el trabajo de su padre. Desde entonces me prometí no volver a jugar ni ir a los partidos hasta que ella volviera y entrara en el equipo como seguro haría si llegara a aparecer otra vez.

Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado, ¿cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Uno, dos? ¿¡Tres!?

No lo sé, a pasado tanto tiempo.

Miyako se va, no sin antes mandarme una mirada que, claro, no entendí para nada.

Ella era todo un misterio, de cualquier manera.

Las clases terminan y recojo mis cosas.

Al salir veo a Momoko, a quien todos le miran la espalda mientras susurran cosas que sé que tienen que ver con ella. Malditos rumores, los detesto, lo único que logran no sólo es hacer doler a la persona de la cual hablan sino que afecta la forma de comportarse de las demás ante ella. O al menos esos son los malos, los buenos tal vez no hagan doler, pero sí cambian las actitudes de las personas.

La sigo sin que se dé cuenta, aunque no creo que lo haga por lo atenta que está ante todos.

En cuanto está llegando a los casilleros pude divisar que Miyako se dirigía a ella, pero no sólo eso, sino que con la mirada que lleva parece que quien se interponga en su camino, recibirá una buena patada en el...

Sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo hacía Miyako quien siente mi presencia de inmediato, al igual que cambia su cara a una de inocente en el mismo tiempo.

Eso fue sorprendente. ¿Cómo lo hará?

Sea como sea, la agarro del brazo y, con mi misma cara indiferente de siempre, me la llevo ante las quejas de ella detrás de mí.

—Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame! —se queja por detrás. No le presto la más mínima atención. Escucho un gruñido. —¿¡No me digas que estas defendiendo a aquella tipa!? Pues te digo algo, ¡ella es una perra! Se merece lo que le haré. —De alguna manera me hace sonreír su actitud, es sorprendente cómo en menos de cinco segundos puede cambiarla. Me río.

—Pues tú eres peor. Sabes lo del malentendido ¿verdad? Boomer me lo contó. —le digo ante las quejas de ella hacía Momoko y hacía mí sucesivamente—. Y, además, creo que Momoko es genial, no cualquiera se movería como ella lo hizo ayer. —le cuento girando mi cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Miyako parece más fastidiada que de costumbre.

—¡Sólo cállate! Tú no lo entiendes. —me grita.

—La verdad, en eso tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Pero sí sé que las cosas no se resuelven a los golpes, o a los rumores. ¿Qué pensarían los profesores si te vieran? ¿O tus fans? "Oh, y yo que pensaba que era un ángel" —imito una voz femenina.

—¡Cállate! Suéltame.

—No lo haré hasta que seas honesta.

—¡Qué te calles! —me gruñe feroz tratando a duras penas, y con su otra mano, que la soltara.

—Mira. Por lo que he entendido hasta ahora, Boomer dijo algo que no debió decir sólo para comprobar el comportamiento de ustedes ante ello. —le mencioné recordando la conversación que tuve ayer cuando llegué a casa con Boomer―. Así que en cuanto él se disculpe con Momoko vendrá por ustedes, y por supuesto que se disculparan. Porque "Él es Boomer y es genial" —imitando una voz femenina. —¿O me equivoco? Además, si fuera verdad, Momoko no tendría la culpa de nada ya que ella no hizo absolutamente nada para que él se interesase en ella. Así que no digas que es una perra.

Miyako repentinamente parecía más floja, y de alguna manera me pregunté por qué decían que era la chica más fuerte del lugar si ni siquiera podía con el agarre de mi mano. Suspiré, después de todo sólo era una chica. Y las chicas son débiles, o al menos eso decía Kaoru.

—Cállate y suéltame. Ya no haré nada. —la suelto confiado y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que nos encontramos en la salida, y que un montón de chicas, y algunos chicos, están amontonados en el portón de la salida, seguramente esperando a Momoko. Fulmino con la mirada a Miyako sabiendo que ella tuvo que ver.

—Eres de lo peor.

—¿Y qué? —me dice confiada y luego se marcha con orgullo.

—Qué por eso no llamas la atención de Boomer. De seguro él notó lo loca que eres desde el principio. —me burlo, y ella para su caminata de repente. Se da la vuelta y, en un rápido movimiento, me da una cachetada que, debo decir, dolió más que los puñetazos que me daba Kaoru cuando practicábamos con su padre el Boxeo. Ahora sabía del por qué de lo de ser más fuerte.

Vaya suerte la mía.

La miré posando mi mano en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos alarmado al ver sus ojos cubiertos de lágrima y tan rojos que incluso no supe cuándo se les volvieron así.

—¡Cállate, Emo!

—Eres sólo una niña mimada que si no consigue lo que quiere, le hace la vida imposible a los demás. Utilizas a las personas sólo para ello, ¿no? Además de que sólo quieres llamar la atención.—le susurré enojado—. Tus lágrimas no me afectan y esta es tu verdad. Acéptala. Y deberías disculparte con Momoko, y con todas a las que sacaste de aquí.

Miyako salió corriendo luego de eso, pero no va hacía el montón de estudiantes en la salida. E incluso es sorprendente que se dirija a la salida trasera.

Y ahí fue cuando me arrepentí de lo que dije, a pesar de que haya sido lo que en verdad pensaba. Pero tal vez no debí decírselo luego de "el rechazo de Boomer". A cualquier chica le lastimaría eso porque son débiles ¿verdad?

Pero, ¿por qué pienso tanto en ello?

No lo supe hasta unos días después.

El miércoles pasó volando como una Paloma, y a Miyako no la volví a ver, es más, no creo que venga a clases en un tiempo después de lo que le dije.

El jueves también pasó volando sin rastro de su presencia, pero las cosas se calmaron para Momoko conforme Boomer solucionaba el malentendido. Ella incluso me pareció que estaba más extraña de lo normal, algunas veces cuando me la cruzaba ella siempre sacudía la cabeza como si de una loca se tratase.

Además, incluso Boomer me pareció más distraído de lo normal, quedándose viendo un punto fijo por un buen rato sin prestarle absoluta atención a nada en absoluto.

El viernes milagrosamente llegó Miyako, siendo recibida por todas y cada una de las que llamaba amigas. Lo raro fue que ella no les prestó atención en los ratos que me la encontraba de casualidad. Incluso ella también tenía los síntomas que tenían Boomer y Momoko de las actitudes extrañas.

¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Quizá yo tenga que ver con las actitudes de Miyako, ¿pero de Boomer y Momoko? Eso no lo entiendo, debo confesar.

Las clases pasaron pesadas y dejándote ganas de tirarte por la ventana y escapar del lugar, claro que no sería posible al estar en el cuarto piso y poder morir si hicieras eso. Pero de todas formas había esperanza, ¿no?

De camino a la cafetería me crucé con Miyako quien me mandó una de sus tantas miradas extrañas que no entendía en absoluto. Y cuando llegué junto a Boomer, su mirada estaba plantada en Momoko sentada unas mesas adelante con un libro, y como siempre, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

Y lo comprendí instantáneamente.

Ahora a Boomer le interesaba Momoko, lo que significaba que el malentendido ya arreglado se había vuelto realidad.

Repentinamente se me pasó por la cabeza los comportamiento inusuales de Momoko, ¿será acaso que notó la mirada de Boomer y por eso habrá sacudido la cabeza? Dios, y me decían pervertido a mí. Sonrío inevitablemente. ¿Qué le estará pasando por la cabeza a Boomer en estos momentos?

Oh, querida pubertad. Jajajajajaja...

Mi sonrisa se desvanece al ver a Miyako parada y viendo a Boomer, se acerca e intenta llamar su atención tocándole su hombro. Boomer, como si hubiera despertado de un trance, voltea y la ve.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo en privado. —le dice y Boomer mira por última vez a Momoko antes de levantarse e ir junto a Miyako fuera de la cafetería.

Luego de unos segundos, y por impulso, me levanto y los sigo sin que ellos se den cuenta de mi presencia.

Camino por los pasillos y por fin llegan al salón que ellos comparten, me oculto y, en cuanto entran, me acerco a la puerta recientemente cerrada y poso mi oído en ella para escuchar.

—¿Qué pasa, Miyako? —preguntó mi hermano.

—Yo... y-yo me quería disculpar por mi comportamiento hacía Momoko, y también con ella. —dijo Miyako, o más bien se "disculpó".

—En realidad con la única que te tendrías que disculpar es con ella, no conmigo.

—P-pero... —parece tomar una pausa.—... Pero fue tu culpa. —finaliza.

—¿Qué?

—Si no fuera por lo que dijiste, nosotras no hubiéramos actuado.

—Pues yo ya me he disculpado de mis errores con ella, sólo faltan ustedes. —dijo Boomer.—Además, todavía no puedo creer lo que les hicieron a todas aquellas chicas que pudieron ser mis amigas... _sin compromisos_ —se apresuró a adelantar la última parte para no ser malinterpretado.

—Aunque digas eso ni tú entiendes el por qué, ¿verdad? —le pregunta y sé que se viene algo fuerte, pero también quiero que lo diga. Porque sé la respuesta a su confesión―. Tú sabes que te apreciamos mucho, ¿no? Que te queremos mucho. Incluso yo...

—No hables. —la corta mi hermano. —Esa no es ninguna excusa para lo que hicieron, por más apreciado que sea, y me alagan, pero más bien deberían ver como me comporto y aprender de ello.

—Yo ya me disculpé con todas ellas. —susurró Miyako, y yo repentinamente abrí los ojos. ¿Acaso ella presto atención a lo que dije? Pero más aún, ¿quiso arreglar sus errores?

Cada vez me sorprenden más sus comportamientos.

—¿Y con Momoko? ¿Lo hiciste con ella? —preguntó Boomer.

—No...

—Entonces, por favor, hazlo. Y también no hagan más esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí...

—Pues, me voy. —de un rápido movimiento me fui corriendo hasta el pasillo de la cafetería para luego volverme a sentar en mi lugar de antes y hacerme el que estaba esperando por mi hermanito como si nada hubiera pasado.

Él llega un tiempo después con un rostro algo decaído para lo que yo recién acabo de escuchar, y me doy cuenta que debí quedarme al menos para ver qué había pasado en cuanto me largué del lugar.

—Mmm... ¿Y qué quería? —le pregunté un tiempo después de que se sentara. Mi hermano me miró y sonrió de forma decaída.

—Ella... ella se me declaró. —dijo justo cuando estaba tomando el jugo de naranja, haciéndomelo escupir de la sorpresa. Lo miré algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué?... Quiero decir, ¿ella no era tu amiga, solamente? —dije algo extrañado porque esa parte no la había escuchado. Pero a la vez sabiendo que era verdad porque mi hermano no mentiría de algo como esto.

Bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, veras, ella y yo fuimos a un salón, y me confesó que sí hicieron que aquellas chicas se fueran, además de decirme que ya se había disculpado con todas excepto con Momoko. —levantó un poco la mirada y dirigió su vista a donde anteriormente estaba sentada Momoko, pero que al ver me di cuenta que se había ido mientras estaba en mi "misión" —Pero, cuando salimos, ella... —parecía que le costaba decirme, pero se armó de valor y prosiguió—... Se podría decir que me detuvo y me confesó sus sentimientos, pero yo la rechacé y le dije que ya me gustaba alguien.

—Momoko, ¿verdad? —Boomer se puso rojo como un tomate para luego susurrar una afirmación, lo que me hizo sonreír con gracia.

—Ella me agrada, y sus comportamientos son... —lo paré al ver que me iba a contar todo lo que le gustaba. No es que estuviera mal, pero prefería que me hablara en casa en vez de ante todos esos idiotas que nos mandaban miradas de adoración. O más bien, LE mandaban a Boomer aquellas miradas.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasara con Miyako ahora? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, ella salió corriendo en cuanto le dije que me gustaba alguien. De seguro yo le gustaba mucho. —dijo apenado y triste. Le di palmadas en la espalda.

—Oye, no te deprimas. De seguro todo volverá a la normalidad, ya veras tú.

Luego de eso tocó la campana y nos retiramos de la cafetería para ir a nuestras clases correspondientes. En mi mente sólo pasaban imágenes de Miyako con lágrimas.

¿Acaso ella estará bien?

Saliendo de la secundaria y caminando hacia la parada de autobús, una mancha rubia sentada en la vereda de la cuadra antes de la parada me sorprendió. Y más porque aquella cabellera rubia estaba atada en dos coletas, y la única rubia con coletas, que además usaba el uniforme de la secundaria que yo conocía, era...

... _¿ Miyako?_

¿Qué hace ella ahí sentada?

Me acerqué lentamente y toqué su hombro. Ella parecía que se asustó por mi tacto, pero luego, al voltearse y verme, parecía un poco más relajada, pero enojada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté observándola y dándome cuenta de paso que sus ojos estaban más rojos y cansados de lo normal.

—No te importa. —y volvió a su posición de antes.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí...—susurró.

—Bien, en ese caso, me voy. Sólo quería comprobar eso. —me paré y caminé un poco antes de detenerme por su voz.

—Sabes, es extraño. —dijo y yo volteé a verla. Ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y una pequeña sonrisa triste—. Cuando le dije a Boomer mis sentimientos y él me rechazó sentí un gran alivio, como si... como si yo estuviera esperando aquella respuesta para por fin ser libre de este sentimiento que sentía por él. —la miré comprendiendo una cuarta parte de lo que decía. Es decir, yo nunca estuve enamorado así que no ayudaba mucho que me dijera eso si yo iba a entender poco, pero de todas formas la seguí acompañando. Y ella continuó hablando— Sólo salí corriendo porque estaba avergonzada de mi propio alivio. Incluso no le dije que estaba bien. —ella me miró con su misma sonrisa— Supongo que ya dejará de gustarme de forma romántica, así que lo puedo considerar un amigo. Él fue la única persona sincera en aquel tiempo. ¿Tú podrías decírselo? Que estoy bien, quiero decir. —asiento y ella mira a otro lugar— Pero también... Yo te quería agradecer.

La miro sin comprender.

—¿El qué? —pregunto.

—Por tus palabras. Yo me he estado comportando como una niña mimada, y con ese sentimiento de poder y querer controlar a todos a mi alrededor. Y tus palabras me sacaron de aquel mundo. Supongo que sólo necesitaba que alguien me dijera que estaba equivocada para volver en sí. —le sonrío. Ella también sonríe con sinceridad, y de alguna manera eso me hace percibir la hermosura de la que todos hablan. Y que yo no había notado hasta ahora, sorprendentemente— Así que, gracias, Butch.

Asiento.

—De nada. Me alegro que a alguien le haya ayudado. —le digo y me voy alejando levantando mi mano a modo de saludo.

—Por cierto, tú eres la segunda persona que me a tratado con sinceridad aquí. —y luego de decir eso escucho sus pasos en mi dirección contraría, y yo quede en shock procesando sus palabras.

Acaso con ellas se refiera a que... ¿yo le empiezo a gustar?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me puse a reír sin razón alguna. Personas que pasan se me quedan mirando, y mi risa se convirtió en una sacudida de cabeza ante mis estúpidos pensamientos idiotas.

— _Maldita seas, mente._

Luego me fui a casa diciéndome mentalmente que ella no se refería a eso.

Y pasé con ése pensamiento todo el fin de semana, sin que la televisión, los videojuegos o las bromas de mis hermanos pudieran sacármelo de la cabeza.

El lunes, cuando estaba llegando a mi salón, me dije mentalmente que arreglaría este malentendido. Pero fui sorprendido inesperadamente por una sonriente Miyako que un poco más y se me tiraba encima por el abrazo que me dio, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

—¿Qué... haces?

—Saludo a mi _amigo._

Y fue ante su sonrisa que me di cuenta que estaba más rojo que un tomate, y también que aquello que ella dijo aquel viernes por la tarde, me había entrado tanto en la cabeza que me afecto sentimentalmente hasta el punto de interesarme en ella.

—Por cierto, ya me disculpé con Momoko.

Y bajo aquella cautivante sonrisa brillante y sincera, y también las miradas chismosas de algunas personas en nosotros, fue que me empecé a interesar en ella...

_...Más que una amiga, la cual acabo de hacer._

_ Y la verdad, no estaba tan sorprendido como esperaba. _

Pero también me di cuenta que aquella chica estaba llena de misterios, y yo odio los misterios..., por eso me dije a mí mismo que los descubriría poco a poco, y a la vez rápidamente. O haría una excepción a mi "no misterios".

**  
Fin**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final, señores y señoras.  
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado la historia!  
> No duden en comentar si tienen alguna duda o algo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡ESpero les haya gustado y vayan por la conti!


End file.
